1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a theme park board game and more particularly pertains to entertaining users by traversing the star attractions and other theme park related structures of the game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of board games is known in the prior art. More specifically, board games heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of entertaining users by playing the game in the suggested manner are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,135 to Campbell a board game apparatus for the teaching of financial management principles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,650 to Reed et al. discloses a method of playing a board game of college social life.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,292 to Perry discloses a shopping board game apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,154 to Borghi discloses a casino board game.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,266 to Mullins et al. discloses world tour board game.
In this respect, the theme park board game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of entertaining users by traversing the star attractions and other theme park related structures while proceeding to the finish line of the game.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved theme park board game which can be used for entertaining users by traversing the star attractions and other theme park related structures while proceeding to the finish line of the game. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.